Traditionally, leases of offshore support vessels involve a leassor creating a lease agreement with a leassee. In creating the lease relationship and lease agreement, the prospective leassee will generally require information regarding the offshore support vessel from the leassor. At times, leassors may lack the time or expertise to fully monitor the condition of their offshore support vessels with precision and regularity thereby creating an inability for them to thoroughly inform the leassees of information that they require.
Some leassors turn to management companies. However, these companies can be expensive, and there are no assurances that the rent will be paid to the leassor when it is due. In addition, these property management companies can lack the resources and expertise to provide the requisite information that a potential leassee requires before leasing an offshore support vessel.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for acquiring rights to lease offshore support vessels for a specified period of time or a particular activity.
A potential leassee and leassor will normally require certain information before actually leasing an offshore support vessel, such as availability of offshore support vessels, the technical specifications of the offshore support vessel, the number of bid requests a potential leassee can have, contract terms of the lease, the different types of rates offered by the leassor, and the different types of responsibilities the leassee and leassor can incur. The enormous amount of information that needs to transfer between the potential leassee and leassor increases the probability of delaying, misplacing, or forgetting a piece of information that can be vital to either party.
Thus, a need exists for a system to provide for a plurality of potential leassees to obtain information regarding a plurality of offshore support vessels. A need exists for a system that can provide for a plurality of leassors to obtain information regarding the potential leassees that wish to lease offshore support vessels. Further, a need exists for a database server system to interface the needs of the potential leassee and the leassor in a manageable fashion.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.